Angel's of Death
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Black and Night have been given an assignment by Lord Death, as Death Angels they had more of a capability to fight Asura and survive. So, he puts them in a mission to help protect his students. They do not mind, seeing this as a opportunity to be human again for a while. But, the Soul Eater gang is not too sure. And Kid is having a hard time not telling his friends what they are.


**I Don't Own Soul Eater**

**Intro**

**Black and Night**

Dark purple eyes gazed up at the academy, then they turned to her friend beside her. He sighed, and button up his black jacket and flipped up the collar against the warm breeze. He was dressed rather casually with dakr blue jeans and dark black shoes. His hair was dark blue and short, his eyes were dark blue also. Also he was ivory pale with a weird symbol on his jacket.

The girl was dressed in a dark purple, long sleeved shirt and black jeans with dark brown boots. her hair was short and dark purple, her eyes were dark purple also. Like the boy she was very pale also with the symbol on her right shoulder.

"Why do you think he wanted us to meet him face to face?" the boy asked, she shrugged.

"No clue Night, might be important, or he's just wanted to." Night looked at her and shrugged also.

"Well, Black, we best get climbing, I don't think flying would be the smartest decision." Black chuckled, agreeing with him. They began the long walk up the stairs, it wasn't really that hard for them. Seeing as they both went through harsh physical training, this was nothing compared to running around the city.

Once at the top they looked over to see some students panting from the long walk. Night shrugged at Black as they walked up to the doors, they had been here before and knew the place rather well. It wasn't the first time Lord Death wanted to talk to one of them face to face.

Most students looked at them unsure as to who they were. Black was rather annoyed with all the whispers, Night didn't seem to mind it all. They came up to the doors of Lord Death's room.

Night knocked a few times, then waited. The doors slowly opened as they walked inside and the closed behind them. Black looked around as the gates and the clouds in the sky that was painted on the walls. Kind of reminded her of Alice's room, with magic making the animals move.

'What's up! What's up! Whatz Up!" Night smiled at Death, Black blinked twice, yeah he was still as happy go lucky as ever.

"Hello Lord Death." Night said to him, Death tilted his head at Black's simple nodded, but didn't say anything at all. Black seemed to occupied on Spirit sitting on the corner sulking.

"So Night, I take it you have the report on what's going on?" Death asked, Night nodded to him.

"So far Medusa has made advances on Russ again, but he's doing good at fending her off. As of now she won't be getting any more Black Blood for a while. Also Russ is doing fine, and healing okay." Night told him, Death seemed to smiled.

"Oh Good! It's great to here he's doing better." Night smiled also and nodded.

"So far nothing has been reported of unsuspected deaths or of the Asura, seems he's hiding." Night told him, Black nodded to that after taking in her surroundings. Death made a thoughtful sound.

"You two know that as Death Angels you have ot wary at all times." they both nodded to this, Death sighed.

"I'm must confessed I'm getting worried on my son Kid and with what happened to Russ, I'm just glad to here that he is okay." Death looked at them, "as for Kid, I'm not too sure what's going on in his head.".

Night blinked slowly, taking this in, Death had a point Kid hs been acting off. Black seemed to be thinking this also.

"But, as to why i called you two here, I wanted to give you both a personal mission." Night and Black looked at him, and nodded to him. It was rare for Death to give a mission to Death Angels personally.

"I need you two to stick around this place, play the role of students. Things have been getting more dangerous, I want to make sure they are safe until Asura is dead or captured." Night nodded to him.

"Alright." he told him, "We can do that, right Black?" Black nodded to them. Death clapped his hands together.

"Good to hear! You two will need to look the part, but I trust you both enough to go by your human names and look normal as possible. Seeing as Night can turn into a scythe, you both will be partners." Black smiled at that, she and Night were easy partners as the best, which was why they often paired up with each other.

"I'll get everything together, you both go get ready, and thank you both." Night and Black bowed as they walked away. Black was not so sure what to make of this, but it seemed like fun. it was also a way to get away from her annoying sister Bright.

Night seemed to be wondering about what Lord Death told them. If things were that bad, he knew they could only get worse. But, at least this was something to do for now, he had to at least give it a try.

**Read and Review for more.**


End file.
